You've Got Me
by Quintessentia
Summary: Oneshot-Her heavy door swung open into her apartment to reveal a most infuriating sight. "I'll kill him," he said simply.-DeiSaku


** This is the first story-thing I've decided to actually post up here. Don't get me wrong, I've written countless oneshots and stories, I was just never quite confident in posting them. I'd like to mention that this really isn't even close to anything halfway-decent I've penned, so please don't freak on me. I wrote this as a distraction so it's not all that great. Just warning you beforehand.**

** Also, beware of the slight OOC-ness of a certain mad bomber we all know. It's not so bad, but still…**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the aforementioned mad bomber would still be alive. And don't sue, 'cause I'm just a poor high-schooler with very little cash to speak of. All I got was a big brain.**

* * *

A soft tune swung in the breeze as the pink-haired ninja whistled her way down the worn road, stopping occasionally to wave to a friend or kick a pebble out of the way. She was in an especially good mood this afternoon, having just finished up a lunch date with a new friend of hers, who had developed a growing interest in her after observing her rather destructive fighting technique.

Reaching into the pocket of the new pants that Ino, after lecturing her on the importance of getting out and finding herself a suitable boyfriend, had forced her to buy for the outing, she fumbled with her keys as she attempted to open the door. After a few tries, her heavy door swung open into her apartment to reveal a most infuriating sight.

All the overhead lights in her kitchen and the adjoining living room were on, the tray of dango recently given to her by Hinata and Neji as a birthday present was left uncovered and missing a few pieces even though she only recalled eating two, and a certain black-with-red-clouds cloak was draped casually over a nearby chair.

Most infuriating of all however was the well-built blond man propped up against the wall, arms and legs both crossed one over the other, staring at her across the cluttered room with a pissed off and slightly hurt expression adorning his handsome face.

He continued gazing at her, eyes unblinking, stiff body never moving as she waited for him to explain her ransacked living space and his sudden appearance when it was broad daylight outside.

Without warning, he crossed the room in three long strides and caught her chin with his lean fingers, forcing her eyes to once again lock with his.

"I'll kill him," he said simply.

Immediately, all the confusion and agitation at the blond missing-nin was roughly pushed to the back of her mind as a torrent of shock and dismay suddenly rained down on her sunny parade.

She jerked back and shouted angrily, "No!"

He forced her to look at him again, but she slapped his hand away and averted her own gaze from his blatantly disapproving one.

"I saw how he looked at you Sakura; he wanted you for himself, yeah." He eyed her coolly, voice still oozing with an extreme distaste for the man.

"For himself…? You… you are being utterly ridiculous. You barge into my apartment, eat my food, and just make yourself at home while I'm out. You leave your stuff everywhere," she wrinkled her nose in distaste at the heavy cloak gracing the back of her kitchen chair with its presence. "And then scold me like a child when I walk in the door. Also," Arms akimbo, she fixed him with an accusing look, "since when did my _name_ fall under the category of _real estate_?"

He crossed his arms again and resumed his inert and appraising stance in front of her. He didn't move a muscle or take one more breath than was necessary; his eye didn't even twitch.

She growled low in her throat, "Fine, then what if he takes me out again? What if he does get me, hmm?" she gave up scolding the blonde over her house and quickly challenged him again, refusing to be intimidated by his stare which hadn't left her indignant form.

"That will never happen."

"And what if I go with him? What if I say yes?"

"Like I said," the mouth set in a grim line changed in an instant to a rather malicious smirk, "That will never happen. You're not going anywhere with him. " He made a face at the last word, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

She glared at him, "And you were planning on stopping me _how_?" she pressed rebelliously.

"Are." He corrected gently, flicking the tip of her nose with one black-painted nail, "Are planning. And I have my ways, yeah." He leaned down closer to nuzzle the- ahem- big forehead he-_ahem_- loved so much.

"You won't be seeing a date ever again as long as I'm around, yeah."

She scrunched up her face and huffed as he quietly chuckled, "And you're going to keep them all away by killing them, I take it?" Her tone took on a resentful edge at his abruptly nonchalant attitude toward the idea.

"That's one way to accomplish it." He grinned as though taunting her: _Whatcha gonna do about it huh?_

She growled once more and pushed him back, slamming her fist on the nearby coffee table, "Damn you! I don't need this! I don't need you waltzing in here every time you get bored of your merry little S-class criminal life to come and impose on mine! What's it to you if I want to date a fellow ninja, particularly one with an actual code of morals at that? All my other friends have someone to share their lives with! And who do I have? Kami-sama, it's high time I found a good man of my own to settle down and have a decent time with without people like you popping up and causing trouble! What right do you have to barge in and tear that all apart? It's my life! Why do you care? What's it to you? What's it to you?" she panted for a moment, stopping to catch her breath.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screeched.

He stared at her again for a long time, gaze never wavering, watching her red face slowly drain back to its naturally pale color as her chest heaved up and down in exertion from her rant.

"A man in love," he responded, features softening slightly, "with you, yeah."

And with that he leaned forward to kiss the corner of her lips before pressing a small box into her hands, whisking his cloak off her chair, and without a second glance back, disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.

Sakura stood there staring at his previous spot on the wall for a full two minutes before regaining her composure and peering down at the tiny white box in her open palm. Now curious, she lifted the lid only to drop it in surprise at the object sitting delicately on bunched cotton.

A ring small enough to fit her thin fingers lay crafted out of Deidara's own special clay and a clear glass. Forming a pattern around the outer band of the ring from under the smooth glass were dried cherry blossom petals, angling this way and that all the way around the handmade adornment.

Sticking out of the cotton material ever so slightly was a white card she very nearly missed in her currently astounded state, as well hidden as the note was. On it was scrawled a simple message:

_Why would you need anyone else to love you? After all,_

_You've got me._

_Dei_

The little card burst into a thin cloud of dust.

* * *

** What'd I tell you? It was lame, cheesy, and completely pointless, was it not? Do me a favor and review anyway, 'cause I need support for this kind of stuff. This not-very-impressive little oneshot ****was kind of like a test run. So please don't tell me how bad it was; I already know that. I love writing, and I'd like to continue, since this is the first time I've ever gotten the courage to do this. Like I said earlier, this isn't as well-written as some of my other stuff because I was kind of in a bad mood when I wrote it (can you tell)? If I feel up to it, I'll post some real stories soon. Thanks:)**


End file.
